


A Handful of Flowers

by Sollux_Kleinman



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Cemetery, Character Death, Death, Flowers, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/pseuds/Sollux_Kleinman
Summary: Jared picks flowers in a field every week...
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman, Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	A Handful of Flowers

Every week Jared stole a handful of flowers from a small field on his way over the hill. It seemed harmless enough, there were enough flowers to cover the entire field and by the time he had returned the next week, the flowers had grown back.

It was a sunny morning that day, Jared was humming as he walked. As usual, he took his detour into the field to snatch up a couple flowers. He admired these for a second, they were a lovely pink color. Jared smushed his face into them, taking in a deep breath of the fresh smell.

“Hey!” A voice shouted.

Jared quickly whirled around to see a boy around his age stomping towards him.

“Yes?” Jared asked, lowering the flowers.

The boy seemed out of breath, “Do you know how long it takes me to plant these at the beginning of each spring?” He said.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that these were anyone’s.” Jared said, looking at the flowers. 

“Well whoever you’re giving these to better be worth it.” The boy said. “Bring me with you to make sure the person you’re giving these too is pretty enough to warrant flower theft.”

Jared hesitated, this was rather unusual. “Well, okay.”

Jared began walking, “So what’s your name?” He asked.

“Evan.” The boy replied.

“I’m Jared.” He extended his hand to shake Evan’s. “So why do you plant these flowers?”

Evan smiled, “I live just over the hill there and gardening is my hobby. It’s relaxing.”

Jared shook his head, “I couldn’t imagine it being relaxing, annoying maybe though.”

“I guess that’s why you’re stealing them instead of growing them.” Evan snorted.

Jared looked down at the flowers, unable to explain to Evan where exactly they were going.

“So, Jared, who is this person?”

“His name’s Connor.” Jared told him, fiddling with a flower.

“Do you think he is deserving of flower theft?” Evan asked curiously.

“Oh, definitely.” Jared gave a small laugh. “I think he appreciates that I don’t forget about him.”

“Why would you forget-“

The two arrived at the gates of the cemetery. Jared opened the large rusty gate and began to make his way through the graves. Evan looked solemnly as they passed headstone after headstone.

In the far back, under a large oak tree was a small headstone.

Connor Murphy  
2000-2018

Jared stood in front of the grave for a second, staring blankly, before leaning down and gently setting the flowers on top of the grave.

“He was a really nice guy.” Jared told Evan. “He used to do anything to make me laugh, and didn’t care if I was being loud and annoying like I usually am.” Jared bowed his head down, wiping away tears.

Evan was silent for a second, then reached over a hand and set it on Jared’s shoulder, silently reassuring the boy.

Evan bit his lip, his eyes cast down at the grave, “You know what, I think this boy is definitely worthy of flower theft.”


End file.
